He Said Eternity
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Things are not well after Oliza, the once Arami and heir, left. But as battles break out and a new threat appears, a lone vampyre will find herself in the mists of it all. “Can a world learn peace if it only knows of despair?”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiesha'ra.**

**First Soul : Dämon**

"_The skies weep for the lost lives. Traveling was impossible, even in the walking from home to home. The marketplace was a field of battle. Be careful of who you choose to be your friend, for they are more likely to stab you in the back."_

_Valene, scholar_

Clouds. The sky was always filled with them, no matter what season. It was impossible to decipher what weather will fall, for sometimes the weather would just clear and the sun would reveal the carnage of last eve.

"They are at it again. What stupid creatures. Hey Sake, when are we going to 'eat'?" The creature on my shoulder fluttered its wings in the gesture of impatience.

I held a hand to its beak, a gesture for it to quiet. I then turned my eyes towards the occurring battle. Snake and bird attacked one another with savageness that was inhuman. Then again, what do I know about humanity?

"Let them be. Maybe fighting will show them how futile it is," I replied quietly. Then I turned away.

"Why leave, Saké? When there are so many delicious morsels out there for the taking?" the creature asked.

I snarled, my fangs enlarging to their half extents, which was as long as a forefinger. "Don't patronize me," I told it. "I have been generous far enough, but my patience is near its end. It doesn't matter how long I've been without eating. What does is that we get out of here before they notice. No need for them to realize that there are other monsters besides that traitorous princess of theirs." I began to walk in the other direction once more.

Once again fluttering its wings, the creature laughed.

**Dämon**

My name is Saké. I am an immortal being called a vampyre. One of the few beings left from the Croatan Clan. Unlike other vampyres, those of such clan lived and fed on both the blood and soul of our victims.

Because of our eating habits, we often go for long periods of time without eating, sometimes for even decades. However, because of those habits, we are persecuted, and finally driven out of the World into this one.

This cruel world that fed us fully of misery and despair, mere snacks for vampyres.

We may be refugees, yet we aren't helpless. Let the others believe that. Actually, we like it here, better than being with humans. And both serpiente and avian souls are delicious.

**Dämon**

My mouth hurts, and my throat is dry. Thirst mixed with hunger ravaged my body, convulsing it to painful waves. It gnawed at my conscience, demanding that I feed soon. I could already feel my fangs lengthening in anticipation of the hunt.

The creature cackled at my predicament. "Told you so. If you had heeded my advice, then you wouldn't be in this pain," he sneered.

"Shut up," I hissed and held my forehead. Even though it had an endless supply of snacks, this world lacked the magic that kept my own in balance. A screeching headache ailed me and I staggered as I walked.

Blood. I needed to feed. Now.

I trudged through brush and bush, silent in my movements. Somewhere ahead, I could hear rushing water of a stream. I went in that direction but again, my creature stopped me.

"Food can be caught that way." It fluttered in the opposite direction, away from the stream.

By now, I am in a daze and fangs had fully extended. The lower canines grew an inch while the two upper ones became two glistening feet of ivory that grew out of my gums and protruded through my lips, ending nearly at my chin.

It's said that vampyres from the Croatan clan grew longer fangs than the average vampyre. We needed them to drain the soul from the blood, I suppose.

I could feel my eyes burning as they began to close. I followed my wretched creature, knowing that I shouldn't, but I couldn't refuse. Couldn't stop the beast in me from rising and taking over.

He led me to a recent battle field, one that hadn't finished an hour ago. The bodies were strewed about, some in pieces, some still in whole. But one in particular called to me, her soul sounded so delicious it made my mouth water.

I reached her, and recognized her as an emerald boa. A delicious morsel. I licked my lips and snarled. She was still conscience, for she gave a yelp of what could only be known as fear. I lifted her, gently in my arms, and raised her neck to my mouth. Slicing my canines inside to the hilt, I drank greedily from her blood, taking her essence within my body.

Memories rushed past my eyes, a life that was quickly fading with each pint I drank. Finally, her heart beat began to slow. Bit by bit, until it faded and her hand fell to her side, her body going limp. I dropped her and sighed in relief as at last the fierce thirst and hunger faded.

A movement to the side drew my attention. I turned and saw a king cobra, red eyes widened in horror at my deed.

"Rosalind!"

**A/N: This chapter is just a piece of what's going to happen. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kiesha'ra.**

**Second Soul : Retter (savior)**

"_It started shortly after she left. The massacre filled with hatred and betrayal, the people attacked each other to lessen their fury. However, what they kept inside for all these twenty years, it just came out in full violence."_

_Nicias, ex-Wyrren soldier_

I hated surprises. It throws off the balance and make us look like fools. So possibly, this is why I did this: jumping on the intruder and sinking my fangs in his neck. He struggled, hitting me with curled fists and scratching me with long nails. He tried to kick me off, but he was weak from the recent battle, and his strength wasn't as full capacity. Finally, I took pity on him and sheathed my fangs, wiping the puncture wounds clean with my tongue.

He panted, staring at me with glazed eyes. No, not me. At the sky, as though he were dying. Tears crept down his cheeks and his mouth moved in a prayer, ending with the word Rosalind.

I cocked my head at his foolishness. He wasn't dying. I had bit to stun, not to drain. I was full and in no need to gorge myself, at least not for a while. If the Croatan killed many at once, others will be alert to our presence. And even possibly, our victims will try to make us serve them as soldiers in their petty squabbles.

But that would just be wasting our time.

Unlike other vampyres, Croatan vampyres are solitary and never unite for a cause. Which made our banishment pretty easy considering that none of our kind jumped to our defense. Actually, all of us pretty much got it over with and left.

Good riddance, I suppose.

"What are you going to do with this one, if not kill him?" my creature asked.

I lifted my hand to my mouth and sliced opened a finger. A drop of my blood landed on his forehead and he stilled his nonsense. Moments passed before his eyes finally drifted closed and his body went relaxed. Then, I began to lift him.

"Oh. I see. Saving him for later huh?"

I glanced at it and it suddenly exploded, becoming pieces of flesh, bone, and becoming a pool of blood. It didn't even squawk. I made sure the cobra was secured on my back before moving away.

I sighed at my impulsive temper. Now I needed to find a new companion.

**Retter**

Croatan vampyres had companions to help search for prey. They were horrible creatures, with no moral or conscience to speak of. I imagined they're what we were in the inside. What our own soul looked like.

Creatures had no name. They were just referred to as creatures. They were available like rats. There was no end to them, unfortunately. But it's sometimes a good thing when our tempers get the better of us. They make good practice and helped reign in our tempers.

It was a pathetic life for a pathetic creature.

**Retter**

With the final spark, the fire roared to life. It played shadows over his face, laminating his pale skin. His dark eyelashes swept his cheeks like fans, making me want to touch them.

I had to admit this serpent was fascinating. His body was beautiful; toned, slender, with greatly sculpted muscles, draped in silk garments heavy with hidden weapons. They were fascinating as well, sickle knives, poisoned darts, and a broad sword with a scabbard carved with many designs. Even his shoes were interesting, soft skinned boots with a knife hidden in each of the soles.

I put these down and reached over to touch his hair. The black color shone in the darkness with a blue tint. It was fine, his hair, rich and thick. At one point, perhaps it had been held back with a tie, now lost to oblivion.

He is an aristocrat, fighting and dressed as a soldier. I leaned back on my legs and sighed. What was I thinking, taking him with me? I had even placed the Bond spell on him, in which through it I gave him some of my energy, my strength, even my power without turning him into a vampyre. It was a risky move, considering that I had just fed on one of the people he loved.

I was stupid, letting it affect me. Why couldn't I be like the others? Why couldn't I kill without mercy? It should be so easy for me, especially since I was raised to such customs.

I hated myself, just as I hated people.

"Nngh… huh?"

I managed not to gasp in surprise. That was a human reaction, not a vampyre's. Instead, I sat quietly with my hands on my lap, poised and calm and polite. He didn't know what I was, I reminded myself. No need to tell him what he did not need to know.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" I asked. Inwardly, I cringed. I hope it didn't sounded as though I had rehearsed it, even if I did.

He looked at me then, and his eyes widened. I wonder if I looked other than a young girl with red hair and gold eyes. I had no animalistic traits, a lucky factor since of my… condition. The condition of all the Croatan vampyres.

"Wh-who are you?" he stammered, trying to sit up.

"Just a traveler. I found you near a river not too far from me, terribly injured. Do you know what happened? Were you robbed?"

He looked at me with confusion and faint recognition. Then he looked away. "I-I don't know. I cant remember-AH!" He clutched his head, groaning as the memories returned to him. However, I kept the memory of me draining his girlfriend.

"Are you hurting? Perhaps you should lie back down," I said with expertly faked concern. I tried to push him back, but he took my arms away.

"No. I… I'm fine. It's just…. I'm fine." He finished with a groan of suppressed fury, pain, and grief. It would have been heart wrenching for a human to watch, yet I felt no such pain. Something was poking at the barriers of my mind, but I pushed it away.

I got up and began to walk to the stream from before my feeding. I washed a hand cloth and returned to put it upon his forehead. Then I sat once more on his side.

"I see. So then, you were apart of that battle. You are the only survivor. All your friends and enemies are dead," I told him politely.

"No. No. NO, IT CANT BE!" He grabbed hold of me and forced me to look at him straight in the eyes. "No, you're lying. She cant… she cant…"

Roughly, I took him off me. "Yes, she is," I told him coldly. And her blood was most delicious, as was her soul.

"No… no…" He began to cry, those garnet eyes shedding tears like endless rainfall.

I pondered, and wondered. Why the tears? She was going to die anyway. Why the grieving? I simply did not understand.

"If you want, I can take you back to the one you seek," I told him, trying not to sound annoyed.

At last, the tears stopped and he lowered his hands from his face. "No," he said, his dark voice soft. "It's not right… to disturb the dead."

I fought the urge to smile. Disturb the dead? He's talking to an undead. It was ironic.

"May I ask your name, or something of which to refer to you with?" I asked, taking the subject to neutral territory.

He looked at me, suspicion in his eyes. I looked back at him with blank eyes, my face an sculpted marble. "Tell me your real name, tell me a fake one. It's either what you choose, or what I choose. I, however, will tell you my real name. Saké Adonis. Nice to meet you."

He stared at me now, apprehensive. Then he said, "Salem. The Arami to Zane, the Diente of my people."

"You're a prince then. I could tell from your clothing." Standing up, I began to leave to the light of the fire. "You must excuse now. I have some matters to attend."

Salem, my Bond, did not answer, but watched in silence as I left him. I walked a distance away, checking over my shoulder to see if he were following. He wasn't that wounded; in fact, other than a few cuts and bruises combined with fatigue, he was fine. It made me wonder if he is that great of a fighter or that much of a coward to risk lethal injuries.

Looking around, I waited for the Watcher to show himself. Surely, he would have watched what had happened as was his namesake.

"Saké Adonis."

The wind blew as a man dressed in darkness walked towards me. Covered in blackness, he was, with cobalt eyes that blazed like flames of Hell.

The Watcher was a Croatan vampyre assigned by the Gods to see over the other vampyres. He is judge, jury, and executioner. However, if you have a valid reason for doing what you have done, he might allow you to live.

I bowed to him in respect. "I suppose you came to ask as to why I placed the Bond spell on the serpent, correct?" I asked politely.

"If you know your crime, what have you done so?" he asked me.

I looked up to him. "I don't know. I acted out of impulse. But I do intend to set him free."

"When? And more importantly, how?" the Watcher asked. "Once the Bond spell is activated, it can never be gone."

"My power, along with all the others, ends on the day of the Haunts. The spell will be gone then. As for now, I shall lead him back to his kind. It is the least that I can do for devouring his loved one. Also, I wont be here for long, so there is nothing for you to be punished. By the day of the Haunts, not only will my power ends, but my time as the Guardian shall began."

"I see. It's your thirtieth year then." The Watched nodded his acceptance of my excuse. "I shall let you leave with your life. I will come again to take you to the Temple. Until then." He walked away and faded once again to the darkness.

I looked at the spot where he left, before walking back to the campsite.

Salem was still there, only out of the makeshift bed I had made him. He sat instead by the fire, as close as he could be without being burned. The fire made a display on his hair, the blue in it dancing. He turned to face me when I came near.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, lifting up a hare.

His eyes widened. I knew what I looked like : the same, without the winded form of one hunting. But I did not care. I just threw him the rabbit and walked to the opposite side, sitting down.

"Who are you?"

"I just told you. I am Saké Adonis," I replied.

"I didn't mean your name! You're… I don't know. You're not what I expected from an outlaw."

I looked at him then. "You think of me as an outlaw?" I asked. "How absurd! That's an insult to me and my people!"

He gave a start at my outburst. "Your people?"

I cursed myself for my slip, but I had to continue. "My people are wanderers. We travel as one person, coming together only to have children. Just because we are solitary does not mean we are criminals."

His eyes widened suddenly. "You're… a human?"

I blinked. Where did he get that from my explanation. But before I could answer, he bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry. I… had no idea. Please accept my apologies."

I looked away and did not answer. Instead, I opted to go asleep instead.

**Retter**

Croatan vampyres were not like the others. They changed into different beings when the night of the Haunts brings the moon into darkness. When a Croatan reaches the thirtieth year of life, they are then taken to the Temple, where they serve for a time to the Gods, Anhmarak and Anhamirak, until they gave them leave. Sometimes if the Croatan was such a good servant to them, they lived with them for eternity.

It's our honor, and our curse.

**Retter**

As dawn broke over the surface, I awoke to rustling of movement. I turned to watch as Salem got up from his seat by the dying embers. His eyes had bags under them, telling me that he had not slept at all.

I wonder about him. I've heard humans having a conscience. But did avians and serpiente have one as well?

It didn't matter. I got up and stretched.

"Good morning."

I didn't reply, merely picked up the blankets that had served as his sickbed and folded them. We didn't talk, or anything. He was lost in his thoughts, possibly memories.

_Lets go…. _**SALEM!** _I want to be……_ **Please, don't kill me, please….**

"Ugh," I held my head, gripping my hair. What the hell was that? Was it her memories? But it was unheard off! Once the soul had been devoured, it's gone, while its material form sustains my body.

Suddenly, a flash of memory about a woman went through. My mother, Ester, singing a lullaby for me. That lullaby sprang to my lips and I began to sing.

"Father once told me

That the rite is of love

Death is not what keeps us apart

Our own petty troubles breaks our souls

Retter, please hear me, listen to my plea,

Protect us from the blinding light

Bring us back our loved ones

Within the saving night."

The rest was blur. When I could not remember, I sighed instead.

"It's sad."

I bristled, forcing myself to relax. "It's suppose to be. It's the Song of Parting. It's to be sung at my…" I closed my eyes, and muttered, "Never mind."

Salem waited, then asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Why are you asking? You're not a prisoner. You are free to leave whenever you want. However, there is the matter of war going on," I told him. "But there is a camp of vipers not to far from here. I will take you there. However, I expect to be rewarded."

Disgust filled his garnet eyes, but he bit back whatever retort he was going to say. "Fine then. What do you want?"

I thought about and noticed how low on supplies I was. I needed new blankets and warmer clothes for the coming winter. And since I needed to go north, it makes it all the more needed. I calculated in my head and came up with, "Fifteen gold pieces."

Salem looked at me if I were crazy. But he nodded all the same.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiesha'ra.**

**Third Soul : Verboten (broken)**

"_There were others there. I saw it. I know I saw them! They had red or gold eyes, but no feathers or scales. They weren't of this world. And they took some one. I couldn't find Shane. My older brother was gone. All that was left, all that I found, was a pool of his blood. Those monsters ate him! And I'm the only one who knows who started the war once more."_

_Mary, avian_

I felt sick. After two days of traveling, a strange illness afflicted me. One moment I was fine, the next a deep burning attacked my stomach and I had to make Salem stop for rest. I had no other explanation for it, other that it was part of the rite that will change my body into the form of the protector of the Gods.

"Are you ill?" Salem asked me at last, having stopped for the twentieth time.

I gritted my teeth against the burning, and tried to answer detachedly. "I'm fine. It is merely my time of month. I can trust that you know what I mean by that." I looked at him expectantly.

A blush attacked his pale cheeks and he looked away. I looked the other way as well and sighed against my tree. The burning then past and I began to lead us once again.

A time past until we next spoke. Salem was first to speak. "Hey."

I turned and faced him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"If you're… suffering, why don't you travel by horse?"

I gave a smile. "Are you complaining?" I asked. "Do your feet hurt?"

"Ah-no, no. That's not what I meant. I mean, if you are… bleeding, then…"

I stopped him by placing my hand on his mouth, silencing him. "Life is filled entirely of pain, prince of serpents. One must endure pain in order to truly live." I place my hand down to my side. "If you want, I can get you a horse at the next village."

"No. It's alright." Salem took a step back.

I walked away from him and continued back to the path.

The sun pour down on us with its rays. Unlike the vampyres from fabled legend, we could survive from the sun light. It helped us to travel nonstop for great lengths for a long time.

I could've walked us all day, but by late afternoon, the burning had returned. Holding the pain within, I called for the lunch break. I took my seat by an oak tree and watched as Salem made his spot on the opposite side. He prepare a light fire and began cooking the same hare I had brought him yesterday.

"You didn't eat it?" I asked out of confusion.

"It would have been rude to eat while you were asleep," he answered.

I looked at him with an raised eye brow than looked to the side.

"Do you want a piece? I could hunt another, if you'd like," Salem offered.

"I don't eat often," I told him. "My people are able to go long without eating. So worry about your own belly."

"What are your people?" he asked at last.

"Outcasts, nothing more," I said and got up. "I need to go somewhere. Check out the land. I shall be back soon."

I didn't wait for his response. Leaving seemed to be the right move at the moment. I walked for a while, far from the site we stopped. I could smell the scent of cooking hare even from this distance.

At last, I sighed. I collapsed to my knees and panted. The burning in my stomach increased as flashes of an unknown images went through my mind.

_A nest filled with dancers…._

**A loving embrace shared under a beautiful moon…**

_Happiness as the one she loved finally gain a place within that nest…_

**A horned beast glanced at her, so cold and void of emotion. Tears fall from her eyes, over her cheeks and into a pool on the concrete floor….**

"_**Goodbye, little one…"**_

In response, I sliced open my finger. Shaking, I traced a five pointed star trapped inside a circle, carved it into the hard dirt of the ground. At its finished, the star glowed red and flames spouted life around it. A black hole appeared in the middle, showing a world filled entirely of fire.

"**What is it that you desire, Little Croatan?"** a black voice of malice whispered in my mind.

Barely whispering the words, I said, "Another familiar to help my hunting."

"**Granted!"**

Out of the star, a shadow began to form on the ground. It started as a circular blob of matter, then becoming a skeletal form. Flesh began to grow and finally fur. A tail grew long and wrapped itself around its body. Fangs elongated from its mouth into twin rows on each side.

"I'm here to serve you, my lady," it rasped in a voice that has not been used in a long time.

A gray wolf with a long snout, huge ears, and a snake-like tail stood in front of me. A few days ago, this appearance would not have bothered me. However, since acquiring my new Bond, I knew that I had to change its appearance to somewhat respectable. Something so that Salem would not get suspicious.

I had enough problems already.

"Are you disappointed with me, my lady?" it asked wryly, almost sadly.

I shook my head in denial. "You're perfect. However, I have a human serpent that doesn't take kindly to monsters outside of his understanding. Like me."

The creature nodded. "I understand."

The creature's body cracked and reformed. Its fur become less shaggy and wild, its ears smaller shaped. The fangs became small enough to fit in its mouth, the snout smaller and its tail bushier.

"Is this better?"

I gave it the look over and nodded once in approval. I stood up and motioned it to follow. Together, we returned to Salem.

We found him gazing into the crudely built fire, garnet eyes blank and glowing with the blaze. Untold memories were found within their depths, many involving the emotions love and happiness contained with bitterness.

…**..love you, Salem.**

I frowned and cradled my right temple. All these foreign memories were beginning to give me a headache. I stepped forward.

He glanced at me, and jumped to his feet. He started at the sight of the large wolf besides me. The creature shifted in its stance, but did naught else.

I placed a hand on top of its head, flickering its still rather large ears. "It's alright." I assured him. "This is my companion, Verboten. He is to lead us to the nearest camps."

"Camps?" he repeated.

I knew where I was leading him. I had no desire to take him any where other than that first camp.

"The camps of the white vipers."

**A/N: This will be the last story I'll update in a while. Sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kiesha'ra.**

**Fourth Soul: Ruhe (silence)**

"_No one was left unaffected. All, men, women, children. Everyone allowed their animalistic sides to run free. A massacre, that was the first battle. All who wanted safety fled to the wolves territories or the white viper's camps. However, anyone didn't stay safe for long." _

_Betia, wolf, Pair bond to Oliza _

"That fast? We've been only traveling for a day!" Salem protested, coming forward to walk by my side.

Verboten looked back at us, then continuing walking forward. I merely gave it a glance and walked past it.

"It's amazing how many shortcuts there are when you know where to look," I told him in answer. I turned to him. "What's the matter? I thought you would be happy, now that you're so close to home."

"I am… but it's… surreal," Salem replied. "I've never heard of anything like this happening before. My people… Sive's people, were effective trackers, but not speedy in this manner."

"I see. So the avians are both stupid and slow," I said cruelly. "Typical, in seeing how they were the first to start the war."

"What?"

"People are different. It's nature. No object, person, is born alike in this world. That knowledge is known within every single being born. When one is born, another is born to cancel its nature. In this unforgiving world. Simple, childish logic, that all should have known. And yet, wars still exist, still fought. All in a never-ending circle called existence." I stopped by an oak tree, puzzled at how it could grow in this place where it was not suited for.

Verboten padded forward and sat by my side. He gave no hint of his emotions, his thoughts. I forced myself to give him a pat on his head.

"Look there, Salem," I told him. He glanced at where I pointed, at the expanse of forestry mixed with streams that led to rivers.

"What am I looking at?" he asked, innocently puzzled.

"Life. Freedom. All that is taken away in the battles of war." I glance halfway at him. " You once called my people outlaws, but that's not what we are. Just because we will not join the war, does not mean we are heartless. We weep when the trees are broken, wail when the land is scorched dry. It's a painful life, a horrible existence. But that is what we have to life with. What we were born to be - mourners of a ill-fated world. Tell me, Salem. Can a world learn peace if it only knows of despair?"

Salem looked at me, a indescribable look on his face. I had no clue what it was. I walked past him finally and began to climb down the hill.

Verboten jumped down and landed perfectly on a ledge. The demonic wolf looked unnaturally queer, a form that shouldn't be in this picture of the forest.

Like me.

I glance back at Salem, face cold and eyes dull. "If you cant answer that question for me, then how can you expect to end the war amongst your people? I can see why the Lady Oliza escaped while she still could."

I left him again, leaving him to realize the sarcasm of my words.

Verboten bristled and lifted his nose to the air. I watched him, watched him suddenly snarl in alarm.

Silently, I took a knife and hid in within the wrappings of my left arm. I closed my eyes and let my senses soar. I felt the warm bodies of twelve shape shifters, large and heavily furred. My eyes narrowed as I knew them for wolves.

I sniffed at the air, and stepped to the right, in a ready stance.

_**Hisss…..**_

I looked back and saw a black cobra with silver rimmed in scales. Its garnet eyes watched me, a certain knowledge in those depths.

A black cobra, one of the Cobrianna. Salem… Cobrianna.

**Ruhe**

This was only a test. Something to past my time. A test, forever a test. An experiment, to pass the years. I have no heart, no feelings, no conscience. I do what I need to survive. Only for me, I live my life for me. No one else.

Only a test. Nothing but a test. I am not a pure creature, not a savior. I am a destroyer, a harvester of souls to devour. I am a monster, what lies in my soul is nothing but a silence, a fierce void that devours everything and gives nothing in return.

I am…. Croatan, a ruhe, a creature of eternal silence.

**Ruhe**

Staring was a rudeness, a trait of being a human. Yet here I was, openly looking as the man I made into a Bond appeared before me in his serpent form. This was a first for me, since I always devour my victims in human form. From what I heard from the others of my kind, they did as well. Attacking and killing our victims swiftly was the best measure after all. We watched their other forms from afar, silent observers of the forbidden night.

The cobra hissed and glanced to the right, where I sensed the first attacker was. I wanted to question his motive in changing to serpent form, seeing as it must be difficult to attack a large opponent. However, back in the old world, serpents took on opponents four times their size and the majority of the time won those battles.

"Verboten, flush them out. Get this over with. I hate waiting," I ordered and the demonic wolf obeyed.

He attacked the closest target, jumping into the bush with open jaws. The intruder rushed out to avoid the attack and Verboten followed in pursuit.

In response, five others charged in my direction. I sidestepped them, moving forward. Behind me, they collapsed, numerous cuts appearing on their bodies.

"My lady." I looked to the side and saw Verboten dragging a brown furred wolf my direction. "This one says he is their leader. Should I kill him?"

"No." Salem suddenly appeared at my side, blood splattered on his clothes.

"Why not? They attacked us, they deserve to be killed. Isn't that the rules of war?" I asked him. Then I sighed. "Fine. Let him live. It doesn't matter to me if he does."

"Are you insane?" Salem asked me, nearly in outrage.

I paused, almost thinking about it. Almost.

"Yes." I left him to question the attacker, leaving him to find the truth.

**Ruhe **

When the world was born, it appeared from fire. The two Gods of passion and chaos danced together in harmony. Outside of this harmony, creatures of discord were created, monsters to watch over the dance and correct any misstep the Gods might have taken.

The two forms of the creatures of discord, the vampyres, were known as the Nosferatu, the blood drinkers, and us, the Croatans, the soul-drinkers. Created to liken our Gods. Ahnmik and Anhamirak. Created to serve them, to please them forever. In return, we were given two forms…

…….and the world.

That was the contract, the will that keeps us all alive. We leave our human bodies, shedding them for our second forms. The forms that the Gods only allowed us to wear.

The forms of the horned mythical beast, the kirin. Otherwise known as the unicorn.

**Ruhe **

"Why did you relent to him? You could have killed them all if you wanted, correct?" Verboten asked me, sitting besides me a short distance from where Salem questioned the prisoner. Or attacker or whatever he is to him.

"I have no choice," I answered numbly. "I am running out of time." I glanced at my hand, and suddenly pictured it as a hoof with the prongs split in the middle. A small tuff of red hair grew where the prong ended and the flesh began. "Soon, I'll join the two Gods in their realm, maintaining their balance of their never-ending dance. Just like it always has been with my kind."

"My lady…" Verboten struggled to give me words, something that I've never seen a creature do. Perhaps this is why none of my kind has chosen him until know. Because he was too human.

Becoming a companion to a monster, you had to give up your morals and become one with the darkness and the everlasting silence. That was or way of life, the discord of this world.

Not that I cared. Verboten could act however he liked. As long as he didn't get in my way with his petty sentiments, it didn't matter. After all, Salem was nothing. Just a mistake I made, a spell that will end in less than a few weeks. Until then, I will just have to bear with this sudden amount of companions.

"Saké ."

I turned, watching solemnly as Salem came towards me. Besides him, stood another man, one with dark hair and strange blue eyes, eyes that I've never seen on a wolf. Strange as it was, it wasn't my business.

"What?" I answered, still sitting in my position, knees drawn up with my arms around them.

"Let us be off." Salem walked away in a wrong direction than our destination.

I glanced at the fidgeting wolf. "What about him?"

"Leave him. He doesn't matter. Even if he tries anything, well, I've already warned him."

I cocked my head, my eyes widening a bit. During the short period we were together, Salem had shown a variety of emotions. Sadness, bitterness, despair. I've even seen some of his goodness through his refusal to eat without my involvement. Never have I seen the dark hatred on a human's face or serpentine or avain. I've seen it on the faces of the Nosferatu, when they sneered and mocked at us, their "heathen" cousins.

But for the first time, I saw it on Salem's face, saw the fierce need to attack and break. The want to hurt and destroy.

I glanced once more at the wolf, who flinched and shape shifted back to wolf form. Turning, I motioned for my own wolf companion to follow and together we went after Salem to stop him before going too far from the path.

"Salem," I called out as I catch up to him. "Salem!"

"You were right. I should've have let you kill him. I cant believe… That bastard!" The serpent slammed his fist into the bark of a nearby tree.

I pushed him away and examined the bark. Satisfied that it was alright, I check on his knuckles next, since it was a pretty hard hit. They were bruised but otherwise fine. The tree did have a couple of years to increase its bark thickness.

"You shouldn't allow your anger to cause you to hurt others," I said. "That's what tyrants are made of." Looking to the side, I added, "I don't know what happen between the two of you, but I've learn from experience to let go of the past. Otherwise, you will not have a future to look forward to." I began to push him to the other way.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed by my actions.

"Taking you to the right direction. Otherwise, you'll never reach home and I'll never get my reward."

"I… see."

I continued to lead him, somehow knowing that he needed this. After all, even under the animal, he was still human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kiesha'ra**

**Weiße Viper (White Viper)**

"_I hate the fact that I have to be a part of this world, this world that is more horrible than the one with Keyi, Oliza's child, in it. The _sakkri _continues to tease me, showing me darker and darker fates, worse than this one. But the one that stands out, the one that scares me the most, is the image of flames, and a horned beast in the midst of it."_

_Hai, half-serpent, half-falcon child of Anjay and Darien_

I looked down at the site, digging through the ashes, feeling its warmth that lingered. That was good, for it meant that they hadn't left this clearing for long. There was still time to catch up to them.

Verboten came from the words, breaths coming in pants and his dark fur wind-ruffled. Before I could ask, he shook his head roughly.

"They've past the ravine," he said. "We wont find them until sundown, that is if we leave now wand go on without further rest. However, with your persisting condition…" He trailed off, watching my reaction.

I growled and bared my teeth at him. "Don't make me out as weakling!" I snapped. "We leave once Salem returns."

He said nothing, but I knew he had doubts. I turned away from him angrily. Oh, how I wished that wolf king attacked again! Maybe I could kill him this time. Verboten still has his uses, so I could not kill him.

Yet.

Twigs snapped carelessly and I nearly rolled my eyes. Since he thought me human, Salem has made it a habit to make noise when he approached me, acting like a human would.

"Sa-" I turned but stilled. The scent of blood suddenly appeared, intensifying and deadly. I covered my mouth with my sleeve and I heard Verboten hack as the scent clogged his nostrils.

I tried to stay calm, but all I felt was fear and cold anger as I recognized my enemy - Nosferatu. My blood enemy.

**Weiße Viper **

While the Croatan have a hard of _caring, _the Nosferatu feel way too much. That's why some go mad.

A mad Nosteratu is extremely annoying. They never stop. No matter how much they are hurt. You can take off their arms, their legs, drain their blood, take out their organs, whatever, they wont stop. They'll continue to lust for blood, attacking both friend and foe, never stopping, never understanding.

This is the fate of those cursed by the gods.

**Weiße Viper **

"What are you after?" I asked the shadows. "Do you want my blood? Or maybe you want me to drain your soul?"

There was a mocking laughter in the air, the echoes around me making it heard to pinpoint exactly where the Nosferatu was. Beside me, Verboten growled, sniffing the air but the scent of blood disrupted his scent of smell.

"Nothing, little girl, little vampyre, little _Croatan,"_ the Nosferatu replied, saying the last word with a sneer. "Just your snake's blood. And your dog's. And your blood. Give them to me, little gal. Give them to me, give them to me, give them to me, _GIVE THEM TO ME!!"_

"Crap!" I jumped away from his blow, the ground exploding in a heap of debris and clumps of dirt. I landed and rolled away, dodging his next attack. And the next. And the next.

"Why do you run? I just want some blood to fill my thirst! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed manically as he tried to once again strike me.

"Damn, this guy is extremely annoying," I growled. "I hate it when they go loony!"

"You telling me!" Verboten growled as well, dodging another strike.

Trees began to fall and I suddenly remembered. "Verboten! Find Salem and go to the ravine. Take him to the white vipers!"

"But Saké! I cannot leave you to this beast!"

I stopped, grew out my fangs, and roared, **"GO, VERBOTEN!"**

He stopped, looking at me for a moment, until my vision was blocked by the crazed Nosferatu, laughing as he tried to bite my head off. Once I retreated someplace far, I saw that he was gone.

Relief. I don't know why I felt like that when I thought of them safe, especially concerning Salem. Now, with no one to worry me, I began to change. My body lengthened until my arms kicked out, my hands felt and round with tuffs of fur. My legs parted and a long tail sprouted from my behind.

I neighed and tossed my hair, a fierce horn appearing above my brow. I snorted and pawed at the ground.

"Yessss, yessss. Show me your true form, Croatan!" The Nosferatu laughed and the two of us lunged at one another.

**Weiße Viper **

I am who I am and I live how I live. I am neither light or darkness, good or evil. I am selfish and have no desire to protect those weaker than me. I am selfish, I like no one, and I have no morals in how I choose my meals.

The souls that I drink withered in my body faster than anyone because the inside there is nothing but filth and excretions.

I am the worst yet I am the best.

My form is the red kirin, one who is born the deepest flames of hell. That is who I am and who I shall be. Nothing can change me, and that how it will be, long after I join the dance of the Gods.

**A/N: Sorry guys, a little short but I didn't want to give too much away. No Salem this time but there' a reason for that. A red kirin is something I really wanted to write about for a long time. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the Kieshra'ra series.**

**Sixth Soul: Auf Wiedersehen (Goodbye)**

"_I used to believe that my world was perfect. That the magic which made the white towers sing was flawless, a pure form of perfection. And that my empress, the very image of that perfection, was to lead us, to restore us to our former glory. Never mind the dark prejudices and the screams of the weak. They were all necessary for the survival of our world. But then, I fell in love with a cobra from a world so dirty compared to my pristine one and my views shattered. As I learned the truth about the true form of magic which fuels me, I realize nothing in this world is perfect."_

_-Darien, gyrfalcon, Mercy of the White Empress and mother of Hai_

There was a high pitch groan in the air. I was startled out of my daze, searching for the sound before I realized it came from me. Still in my kirin form, I tried to buckle my legs from under my bulky body, to catch some level ground to stand.

Laughter, a bitter cackle of hysterics which came from somewhere above. I whickered in surprise and annoyance as it meant that damned Nosferatu was still alive.

"Blood, blood, and more blood," he said, lying broken on the high ground where I thrashed him before falling down the slope. "Blood until the world be covered in it, to show its true form. wouldn't you agree, little Croatan?"

I whickered in sarcastic response, whipping my head as I tried to climb the slippery ground. Below me, the river roared, its clear surface reflecting my efforts. I was severely tempted to allow myself to drop, to fall in its rushing depths just to get away from this vampyre and his newfound sanity. It was confusing how they act mad on moment and perfectly sane the next. But this was the first time of me ever seeing it happen. Usually, I would have killed them by now or throw my creature to it as a distraction while I fled.

Having this bond with Salem was making me horribly soft and I did not like it one bit.

The Nosferatu had crawled to the ledge, peeking down to give me a bitter smile. "My enemy," he whispered reverently. "The blood red horse that has granted my wish. My beloved… kirin." He coughed, sand spewing from his lips, indicating that he was finally about to die.

Suddenly, he launched himself down the slope, his heavy body smacking into me and the leverage was enough to throw me over, falling into the water.

My head broke the surface as I struggled to swim. The Nosferatu waved from his awkward position on the slope, the cracks I saw breaking his body. He yelled something, the ancient language so incomprehensible that I nearly couldn't remember it.

But the words stuck on me like the plague they were.

"Nesera." _So dance._

**Auf Wiedersehen**

Even though in our true forms we are powerful, that same power saps our strength. Even the oldest of both our kinds could stand a few minutes of it before collapsing into a heap of exhaustion.

There was once a legend of a being, a kirin that was neither Croatan or Nosferatu and therefore suffered no limitations. It would run throughout the world, even the skies would become its pasture, such greatness it was. That kirin was a being of miracles and the only one who can efficiently control the dance of the gods without being a god himself.

He was might and power, the black kirin.

But of course, this was a mere legend. There was no one among my kind with a black coat, the closest in color being a dark dapple gray. This being my mother, who fell during the steps and was trampled underneath the god's feet.

I never met my father.

**Auf Wiedersehen**

Something was touching me, a warm, soft hand that felt my bones for fractures, checked my vitals to see if I was alive. I whickered softly, flicking my ears back and forth. I tried opening my eyes but there was a sheen to them, irritating my pupils and causing a hazy perspective.

They were many of them, probably a group who had found my drifting body. I caught their scent, the various of them making me snort and hack some water out of my lungs. One was very familiar and I tried furiously to remember who it was.

"My lady Saké," a heavy form above my snout whispered almost inaudibly and a wt tongue licked my snout.

Verboten.

When I realized who it was, I whinnied, shooting to my feet with an undiscovered strength I hadn't known I had. I reared in my blindness, shooting my legs out in frantic movements. There were shouts and distinct words, but they all blended into a hissing noise to my ears.

I fell back on my hooves and someone grabbed my head, fingers woven into my mane as they forced me to look at something. Everything was still hazy and I blinked, wringing my head up and down, trying to get free.

More words, but I somehow knew them. "Calm down, red one. We are not your enemy." They began to stroke my velvety cheek and I neighed softly, not sure what to do.

I couldn't transform back, that was for sure. If my suspicions were correct, then I was found by the white vipers. They were not my allies and I did not know how they will react to my transformation, much less the kirin I was as.

Years of solitude has made me a very cautious creature and I am not a naïve fool to believe in the best of situations. Every situation is a worst case scenario. It was what you did that made it better.

By now, I was relatively calm, thanks to the soothing pats this man was giving me. From his scent, I knew him to be a white viper, possibly the leader or someone of importance. In my experience, it was always the important ones that befriended the unknown.

The white viper began to lead me from the bank, ordering his men to go ahead and prepare some hay for me. I grimaced at the thought but on a horse's face it came out as me drawing back my lips to show my teeth. Verboten followed closely by my side, obviously a hit with the camp leader.

I walked leisurely, the task of keeping my form weakening me. But for some reason, it was not as tiresome as it usually would have been. I determined it to be the cause of the reaching date, the time when I am to dance with the gods.

I kept my head bowed, so the white viper led me from a grip on my long red mane. The ground beneath my hooves changed from mushy riverbed to soft forest dirt. Pebbles were uncomfortable, getting caught in between the prong where the hoof split into two. I would stop at times, kicking my feet against the ground to shake them out.

The white viper was extremely patient with me. He led me at my own pace, encouraging me with gentle words and soft pats on my side. He towered over me, his shadow shielding me from the sun. Kirins were quite small, made to move effectively between the gods' feet, so they could correct but not get in the way.

I had to stop a couple times more to catch my breathe. It infuriated me, as I did not particularly liked to show my weakness, especially in front of others. Again, the white viper waited, being very careful not to vex me. It was clear that he has had some experience in caring for weak and injured wild animals. Considering the world he lived in, I was not that surprised.

Sounds of camp, bustling movement of workers and mother's cries to children. We had finally reached the viper's camp.

The normally simply surprised me. Living on my own, never the participant but always the watcher, I've always only seen people in battles, the prejudices among people in war. But I've never seen them in day-to-day life, the routines that made their days go by and their lives have meaning.

By then, my sights returned.

"Obsidian!"

At first, I thought I was still blind, my eyes getting absurd visions. A burgundy haired young woman ran towards me, a warm smile on her lips. Eyes resembling pools of blood flickered between colors, giving a golden tint to them. A short, lithe woman followed close behind her, her breeding and scent revealing her to be a wolf shape shifter.

I moved my head, trying to show my displeasure at having the cobra hybrid and her lover so near. For I knew them alright, whether it be from rumors or actual sightings.

The abdicated princess, Oliza Cobrianna Shardae, was right in front of me. By all rights, she should be dead.

**Auf Wiedersehen**

Oliza was the hybrid princess of two worlds, the avians and serpentine. Her birth ended the war between the two races and she was to choose a king from either race, to rule over two races and lead them to peace.

For unknown reasons, she abdicated the throne, the confusion she left behind birthing a new war.

The Diente and the Tuuli Thea, Oliza's mother and father, had to retreat into safe houses, since many of the populace, those who were always wary of the sudden peace the two's alliance had brought, blamed them for their daughter's crimes. Guards were always with them, invading private space and never allowing a chance for assassins to sneak by.

Birds and snakes were enemies by nature, but the avians and the serpentine were humans first. So one would think they had enough humanity to break that instinct the hatred.

But then again, not all humans were pure humans, now are they.

**Auf Wiedersehen**

They had put me in the stable, where I laid on a soft bed of hay. Verboten sat close to me, staying by my side. He sort of became my protector, snapping his jaws at anyone who came too close, who wanted to touch the mysterious horse.

I wasn't tired anymore, so I spent my time searching my surroundings, looking for effective ways to escape. I didn't want to stay here for any longer than I must. Since Verboten was here, then Salem must be in this camp. It meant that my job was complete and I could continue my wanderings once more, until the fateful day.

The crowds parted and a man passed through. My heart quickened and huffed through my nose in surprise at my reactions. But I quickly brushed them off, believing it to be the continued effects of that girl's blood.

Salem stood before me. His clothes had been changed to clean, simple ones. He was brushed up and clean, almost kingly. I had to admit that he looked quite handsome, though I preferred him how he was before- rugged and dirty.

He came closer, slowly so not to scare me. I watched with my gold eyes, a bit alarmed at the recognition in his face. Verboten shifted beside me and whispered those damning words, the very ones I had hoped never to hear of.

"_He knows, Saké."_

Salem reached out with his hand, stopping when I recoiled from him, thrusting the tip of my horn towards his direction in warning. I shifted into an almost standing position, pawing my hoof into the ground.

All the while he watched, quietly observing as I rejected him. Though he showed nothing but understanding.

He knew nothing of the truth, that I was a cruel monster whose true form is considered beautiful. What he knew of history was just part of the bigger picture, that my kind has always prayed on his, that we were enemies from the start.

He probably will never understand how dangerous it is for me to have made him my Bond.

Salem crouched down before me and gave a sigh. "So, you're people really aren't outlaws then," he said in a joking tone. I blinked, not in the least humored. I looked to the side, hoping he would realize my desires so I could leave.

I had limited days to stay in this world and I didn't want to spend them here. It was time to say goodbye.

Salem followed my gaze, only in that moment she came, the woman responsible for all this. He smiled and stood to greet his cousin who gave him a peck on his cheek.

I got a burning feeling in my gut and I refused to acknowledge it. There was no way this could be jealousy. Whatever I felt was brought by duty and the Bond.

I am a Croatan, a creature that does not feel.

He led them both in my direction and I snorted, whinnying my demand to keep her away. I stood when they stopped and stomped the ground with my hooves, throwing my head this way and that.

"Saké, what's wrong?" Salem asked worriedly, reaching above to grab hold of my face, trying to calm me down. "Saké, this is only my cousin, Oliza. I swear to you that she will not hurt you."

I neighed, throwing my mane. I didn't know why exactly, but I hated Oliza. I hated this woman with such a fierce passion that it even frightened me.

Verboten stood between us, facing Salem as he spoke. "It is time for us to leave, Lord Salem."

"What-?"

I reared and flames burst forth, burning the hay around me. The sudden explosion made the crowd flee and I galloped through them, mindful of them before I burned them with my aflame body.

**Auf Wiedersehen**

One thing we Croatans were blunt about where goodbyes. We knew when it was time to leave and left when it came. It was instinct, keeping us alive as the world around us burned.

Croatans could never make friends or even keep acquaintances. How could they, when a day will come when it was time for them to leave.

_Goodbye._


End file.
